tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor
Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor is a song from the ninth season dedicated to seasons. Lyrics (chorus:) Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. Changing as the seasons come and go. Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, Autumn winds give way to winter snow. (verse 1:) All the engines work the same, Freezing snow or driving rain. They just take it in their stride, Boilers nearly burst with pride. (chorus) Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. Changing as the seasons come and go. Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, Autumn winds give way to winter snow. (Instrumental Break) (verse 1) (chorus x2) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Molly * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Harold Episodes * Don't Tell Thomas * Gordon Takes Charge * Thomas and the Circus * As Good as Gordon * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Thomas and the Rainbow * Respect for Gordon * Henry and the Flagpole * Saving Edward * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Keeping Up with James (Short Version) * Toby Feels Left Out (Short Version) * Thomas and the Firework Display (Short Version) Learning Segments * Emily Respects * What Makes Thomas Happy? * What Makes Percy Feel Better? * What Goes Where? (Short Version) Deleted Scenes * Emily's New Route - Emily passing Gordon and Percy watching the Hot Air Balloon. * Thomas and the Rainbow - A deleted scene of Percy passing the old castle smiling. * Keeping up with James - A deleted scene of Edward and James passing Thomas and Percy. (Short Version) * Thomas and the Firework Display - An edited scene of Thomas with snow falling. * Thomas Gets it Right: ** An extended and edited scene of Gordon arriving at The Lumber Mill. ** An edited scene of Thomas going fast. ** An extended and edited scene of Thomas. * Unknown: ** Thomas pulling out of Bluff's Cove in the rain. ** Emily passing a field of horses. ** Toby passing Castle Loch ** Molly passing Castle Loch * Learning Segments: ** What Goes Where? - An edited scene of a rainbow in the sky when Thomas and Percy pass each other. (Short Version) ** What Makes Percy Feel Better? - An edited scene of a sunshine and extended scene of Percy heading to the seaside. Trivia *Like The Snow Song, some of the footage from the episodes are edited with either leaves or rain effects. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * Songs from Sodor US * Tales from the Tracks JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:EveryDay'saSpecialDayonSodorJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle87.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle1.png File:Fish(Season8)2.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor1.png File:WhatGoesWhereEditedScene.png|(Short Version) File:PercyAndTheOilPainting41.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet3.png File:AsGoodasGordon33.png File:GordonTakesCharge34.png File:Don'tTellThomas2.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor2.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor3.png File:Emily'sAdventure66.png File:GordonTakesCharge32.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor4.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor5.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor6.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet42.png File:JamesGoesTooFar1.png File:JamesGoesTooFar2.png File:SavingEdward48.png File:AsGoodasGordon70.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor7.png File:RespectforGordon72.png File:KeepingUpwithJames78.png|Edward and James at Gordon's Hill File:ThomasGetsItRight73.png File:ThomasGetsItRight75.png File:ThomasGetsItRight74.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting35.png|Percy at Norramby Beach File:TooHotForThomas6.png File:TooHotForThomas5.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole44.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut41.png|(Short Version) File:RespectforGordon2.png File:Patience25.png File:Don'tTellThomas16.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor8.png File:KeepingupwithJames15.png|(Short Version) File:YouCanDoItToby2.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus5.png File:SavingEdward29.png|(Short Version) File:ThomasandtheRainbow81.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay31.png|(Short Version) File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor9.png Music Video File:Everyday's a Special Day on Sodor - Music Video File:Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor - Abridged Music Video Category:Songs